User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 10
Well the situation has dissolved from shitty, to 'this fucking sucks' in relatively quick succession. Now Michael and Charles would find themselves with the task of breaking into the asylum and attempting to rescue Johnny. Of course with the rescue of Johnny they'd probably rescue Jack as well. The evening continued to pander on and now the time was shifting to the early morning hours, which meant if they wished to breach the fences of Happy Volts they'd need to do it before the sun arose over the valley. Luckily the evening was foggy and visibilty was nullified to that affect, so breaking into what would come to be a fortress would be, well slightly possible. "Well, we broke into the Townie stronghold, beat up a few enraged dissidents, and found out information we already knew. How completely pointless that was!" Michael sarcastically exclaimed, with cynicism. "Hey, at least we're alive." Retorted Charles, the keen optimist. "Your optimism makes me want to stab scissors in my fucking eyes." Michael replied coldly. They soon followed the road to the asylum. Michael noted that they were still under the cover of darkness, they just needed to locate a way into the entirety of the facility itself. They prodded for weaknesses in the fence line until they located a tree that went just over the fence in the northeast side of the quadrant, and so they could insert from there. Michael sauntered up the tree and all was smooth sailing until Michael crawled onto the branch and felt it creak. "Ugh... I think I'm too heavy." Michael stated, to the obvious affect. "Just do it!" Charles screamed up at him. "If I 'do it' I'm going to fall and break my arm, or something." Michael replied. "Is there any other solution to this, maybe we could find another open area in the fence." He continued. Just then the tree began to rock harder, Michael looked down to see Charles kicking the fence wildly. "You are a prick." Michael said, gritting his teeth. He slowly crawled over the branch and managed to get over the fence line. Charles, being significantly lighter than Michael, had no issue performing the same action, and soon the two had successfully found themselves within the walls of Happy Volts. They both made their way to main atrium. "Damn," Michael remarks. "This place looks better on the outside, and that's saying something!" Charles chuckles and they continue on only to dodge the oncoming volley of Orderlies who were making their way to a screaming convict at the other side of the facility. Michael realized, at this point, how futile this was. They moved to a discreet location before Michael and Charles began to converse. "We need to find the main office, going cell to cell is fucking stupid." Michael said. "Yeah, I agree," Charles concurred, "maybe we can find a transcript or something, anything." Of course they hadn't the slightest idea where anything was and so they found a personal map of the entire complex. They found the map and realized that they were only a few cell blocks away from the main office. Once there they noticed the lone orderly in the office. "I'm going to lure him over here." Michael whispered to Charles, who was giving him a questioning look. "Hey, fuck face! Guess who broke out of his cell!" The Orderly responded accordingly, and came around the corner just for Michael to deck him hard in the face, knocking him out. They both worked to get the unconcious Orderly off the ground. As Charles picked up his legs Micahel stopped him. "What?!" Charles exclaimed. "Lift with your legs." Michael told him sternly. "What are you my mother?" Michael gave him an annoyed glare. "What?! I know how to lift things!" He replies. "Obviously not." Michael retorted. "oh, look at me. I'm mister MMA guy. I know everything!" Charles joked. Finally they got the unconcious orderly into the janitor's closet. Once they returned to the office Charles began to look through the transcripts of inmates. Michael was watching for anything else that could happen upon them in their vulnerable state. Just then Michael noticed oncoming Orderlies. "We have bogies inbound!" Michael said across the room to him. "This isn't fucking Top Gun." Charles replied, sardonically. "Jeez, who got your thong in a bunch?" Michael said sarcastically. Michael and Charles compiled into one huge locker, which wasn't too huge for the both of them, unfortunately. They squeezed together and waited for the patrol to taper off. Once they emerged Charles was able to locate where Johnny and Jack were, and incidentally they were near one another. They continued down the hall and came up on Johnny's cell. "Hey, greaseball. Does this cell look familiar?" Michael jokingly taunted him. "You're an ass Michael." Charles was able to pick the lock to Johnny's cell and once he emerged the trio moved to extract Jack from his. Once they noticed the coast was clear Charles picked this lock to. "Okay, I'm so glad to see you two again, lets leave." Michael greeted them. They stealthily moved their way out of the facility and were able to regroup at the front entrance. Category:Blog posts